


I Have Been Falling

by wordmason



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Thor: Ragnarok, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordmason/pseuds/wordmason
Summary: Falling through the void for thirty straight minutes, with only yourself for company, forces you to think.





	I Have Been Falling

Do you know what it’s like to have your worst nightmare leak into your reality?

Trickster. Liar. God of Lies and Mischief. The identity doesn’t grow on you, you are forced to shrivel to fit into it.

The years-old echo of Thor screaming out his name rings in his ears, piercing and numbing at the same time.

What would his mother say? Perhaps he is better off not knowing..

Is that what this is? Trying to clear his debts to join her at the warriors’ table?

He is not sorry. He thinks not.

_I have been falling, for thirty minutes!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave a comment.
> 
> I am considering writing an extended version of this... someday.
> 
> \- wordmason


End file.
